


Sucker For Pain

by SellingNewspapers



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Not Related, Anal Sex, Angst, Bottom Sam, M/M, Top Dean
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-04
Updated: 2018-05-04
Packaged: 2019-05-02 03:22:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14535564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SellingNewspapers/pseuds/SellingNewspapers
Summary: 灵感来自美剧《斯巴达克斯》，勉强算个AU吧，与历史无关，文中出现的地名均借鉴于原剧。因为老Winchester参议员的元老地位，他的长子Dean凭借着天生的身份优势和自身的才能成为了罗马最年轻的将军，而一场远征战争不仅给他带来了胜利和荣誉，还有接踵而至的愉悦和疼痛……





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I torture you  
>  Take my hand through the flames  
>  I torture you  
>  I'm a slave to your games  
>  I'm just a sucker for pain  
>  I wanna chain you up  
>  I wanna tie you down  
>  I'm just a sucker for pain  
>  ——《Sucker For Pain》

Chapter 01、

灾难的降临总是突如其来，不会给你任何的心理准备，也不会给你可以后悔的机会，而最可恨的是它有时候会在你以为终于抓到一根救命稻草的时候突然发生。而血淋淋的例子就发生在Singer父子身上，他们以为一切终于都会好起来、不用再担心敌人的入侵、可以一家人过上好日子了，可是现实却告诉他们，有时候你以为的好事可能是你的噩梦。21岁的Sam才开始真正地理解了什么叫生不如死，什么叫行尸走肉，才终于在武力和权力的逼迫下曲下双膝低下头叫了第一声：“主人。”

 

Sam再次睁开眼的时候他已经远离了他的家乡，他的双手被捆绑着固定在马车顶上，半裸的身体沾满了肮脏的泥土，凌乱的头发一绺一绺贴在额头，颠簸的马车里充斥着难闻的汗味和血的腥味。他无法判断自己的身上是否也有伤口，毕竟沾满泥土的皮肤实在很难看出是否有伤痕，而长时间的昏迷和饥饿让他早已失去痛觉。他不知道他们这一车人将要被带到罗马的哪里，他唯一可以确定的只有无止境的折磨和侮辱，或许此刻在这个马车里咬断自己的舌头才是最好的选择。他抬起头看着自己被拴在车顶的双手，猛然想起了他的妹妹，那个喜欢牵着他的手让他讲故事的妹妹，那个被罗马人不知道带到哪里去的他唯一的亲人。他不可以死，他的妹妹会害怕的，他环顾了一周车内和他一样处境的人，他告诉自己必须要坚持下去，死亡不能也不可以成为他的选择。

从罗马人大张旗鼓把马蹄踏进他的村庄的那一刻起，年轻的男孩儿心里就升起了一股恐惧，他紧握着拳头站在父亲的身后死死地盯着站在台子上穿着盔甲的Trenton军官如何趾高气昂地请求他们的帮助去抵抗希腊人和米特拉达梯人的攻击。罗马人和他们从来都不是朋友，甚至曾经还侵略过他们的村庄，可是现在他们居然恬不知耻地到他们的地盘要求他们提供帮助，从一开始就应该看清这不会是一个双赢的结果的。

车身又一次巨大的晃动，Sam被颠得屁股离开了凳子头撞在了马车顶上，他不知道他们已经行进了多久也不知道距离罗马还有多远，他也并不想费力张口去问其他人。疲惫和饥饿再次覆盖他的全身，在外面的雨声和马车的颠簸中他再次闭上了眼睛，昏昏沉沉地睡去。

 

“爸爸，我们不能答应他们的要求，这对我们没有任何好处。”Sam小声地在父亲的耳边说道。

Robert侧耳认真听儿子的建议，虽然他的儿子不是战士，可是从小跟在他身边也学到了很多关于战争的东西，“你说得没错，所以我在想我们可以要求他们做些什么，或许可以跟他们要一些财物，你觉得呢？”

“不，爸爸，我们是要拿自己的命去拼的，不能用一些金钱就卖了我们的兄弟。”Robert点点头示意他继续说下去，“我们可以让他们给予我们同样的帮助，那些盖塔人……”

老军官Robert立刻懂了儿子的意思，抬起头对台上的Trenton军官说明了他们的条件，“我们可以帮你们对付希腊人和米特拉达梯人，但是除非你们答应帮助我们杀光那些盖塔人，他们一直侵略我们的村庄，霸占我们的女人和财富，如果你能答应这个条件，我们就随你出征。”

Trenton军官看了看老Robert，又把眼神移到了他旁边的高个儿男孩，年轻的男孩儿不但没有怕他反而一脸坚毅死死地盯着他，许久的沉默过后他终于开了口，“好，杀光盖塔人。”

 

冰凉的水用力地泼洒到Sam的脸上，“别睡了！”Sam因为水进了鼻腔而不停咳嗽着被拽下了马车，赤裸的双脚从马车上跳下来踩到泥地里，瞬间传来的痛感才让他确定他的脚底一定有伤口。

没有像他预料的那样被拉到奴隶市场去贩卖，也没有直接进Trenton军官的家做他的私人奴隶。他们一行人被推进了一个类似地牢的地方，没过一会儿听到从头顶传来的人们激动的呐喊声，他才反应过来他现在所处的地方。这可不是某个军官的私人地牢，这里是罗马最大的竞技场——卡普亚！

第一个被拉出去的人没过多久就被几个士兵拖了进来，浑身沾满鲜血，垂下来的头发完全遮盖住了他的脸，他的腹部和背上有好几处深深的被刀割开的伤痕，Sam甚至都可以看到里面的肉被翻出来。Sam想到了他几天前去集市买猪肉，刚从皮下面剥出来的猪肉也是这个样子被屠夫重重地摔在桌面上，血淋淋的还带着一丝热度。当那些士兵把第二个人带出去之后，Sam再次看向那个被扔进来一动不动的人，他已经死了，血肉模糊的场景让他反胃，他转过脸深呼吸，抑制着自己想要干呕的冲动。

Sam麻木的双手试了好几次才终于握紧了拳头，从外面传来的人们的呐喊声让他恶心，从什么时候开始人们喜欢上了这样的一个活动？几个人在几千人的注视下拿着兵器互相拼命，直到只剩下一个还可以呼吸的人。第三个人被带出去了，同车被带来的人已经有两个都死在了他的面前，他不自觉地往后缩了缩，可是后背已经靠到了墙壁，他无处可去。那两个人的尸体就那样被随意叠在一起，他去集市买的猪肉至少还会被屠夫一一排开整齐地摆放在桌面上，而他们还不如那被刀割下的猪肉。

 

Robert Singer作为色雷斯最年长、经验最丰富的军官没有理由不参与这次战斗，在两个孩子的担忧和期盼下他带兵出征，跟随罗马人上战场抵抗希腊人的攻击。当罗马人在温暖的帐篷里休息的时候，他们只能在露天的地方找个大树生火取暖，尽管士兵里已经频频传来了抱怨的声音，可是Robert还是没有开口去跟罗马人要补给，只要能彻底消灭的盖塔人，这点苦根本不算什么。

可是错就错在他们相信了罗马人的承诺，在成功地击退希腊人之后他们本应该像约定的那样在盖塔人袭击他们的村庄之前先解决了他们，可Trenton不仅是一个有军事才能的军官还是一个野心很大的人。当他知道有另一只罗马军队已经向黑海西侧出发对付米特拉达梯人那一刻开始，他就知道他不会信守他的承诺了。在那一刻他的脑子里只有一个想法：不能让这个风头被别人抢了去，他想要在Winchester元老那里表现自己就不能把这个功勋章盖在别人身上。所以他背弃了他的诺言，毅然决然地向西出发，无法忍受背叛的Robert一怒之下杀了罗马军队的副官带着自己的人逃离了营地，可刚逃到家门口就被身后的罗马追兵追了上来。Sam亲眼看着Trenton在他面前砍下了父亲的头，无论他怎样反抗求饶都无法阻止罗马人肮脏的手从他怀里带走了他的妹妹。

那一刻，家破人亡。

 

血液从头顶上的泥土缝隙间滴下来落在他的脚边，Sam知道又有一个人死在了他头顶的这片卡普亚。栅栏门再次被打开，那个角落已经被尸体堆成了一个小山，浓重的血腥味让他反胃。这一次士兵们没有再一个一个带他们出去，而是把他们最后的三个人一起拖了出去，外面刺眼的阳光让他睁不开眼只能低着头任凭他们拖着丢在了场中间。短暂的适应之后他才抬起头来看向周围，他本以为在刚才的那个小地牢里看到那被叠在一起的尸体已经会是他最恶心的事了，可是在看到巨大的竞技场周围看台上坐得满满的激动欢呼的人群后，他才发现原来这世界上最恶心的东西不是堆成山的死人，而是一个个因此开怀大笑的活人。

士兵在他们脚边扔下三把一样的刀，在厚重的头盔下发出毫无感情的声音，“只有一个人能活着离开。”

Sam对他的话表示怀疑，他们是俘虏，之前的所有人都已经被罗马人的角斗士残忍地杀死了，为何现在还要留下一个呢？这根本说不通。直到他抬头看到看台中央的几位罗马官员不耐烦的表情之后才理解，原来他们已经看得有些乏味了，让一群饥饿疲惫的俘虏去对阵经验丰富的角斗士根本没有任何胜算，所以他们需要一点能力相当的俘虏为了那只有一个人能活的名额而互相残杀的刺激。

Sam根本就不认识眼前的两个人，即便他们在马车里一起待了那么久也没有说过一句话，没有任何一个理由可以让他残忍地去杀掉一个和他无冤无仇的人，他想就那样躺在地上，闭上眼睛迎着灼热的阳光，静静等候胸膛被刺上一刀。

看台上传出了命令：“开始！”那是Trenton的声音！那个杀了他的父亲抢走他妹妹的人！Sam猛然睁开眼睛就看到一束刀光向自己刺过来，迅速地滚到一边拿起地上还剩下的最后一把刀站了起来。

他不可以死。他必须要战斗。

这场战斗的精彩程度超出了全场人的意料，不用说他也知道自己是三个人里面最不被看好的那个，相比其他两位上过战场体格健壮的人来说他这样的一个瘦高个儿理应是该被打趴下的。可是当他拿起刀顽强地抵抗住了他们的攻击并且成功地砍下第一个人的人头时，整个卡普亚沸腾了，观众们激动地站了起来用力地向他们挥舞着拳头大喊：“杀了他！杀了他！”

他不确定这句话是说给他们两个人中的谁听的，刚杀过人的右手止不住地颤抖，暗红色的血液从刀柄顺着刀刃滑下滴进土里。看台上的Trenton突然坐不住了，转头吩咐手下的人：“找个人下去解决了他们。”

“嘿！表演才刚开始呢。”坐在他旁边的Winchester家的长子Dean开口阻止了他，“我愿意把赌注下到那个高个子身上。”

“他们是逃离了战场的俘虏啊将军，我们不应该留下活口的。”

“嘘！”骄傲的将军把手指放在嘴唇上，对他刚才说的话丝毫不在意，“不要打扰我看表演。”

Dean认真地看着他们的每一个动作、每一次出击和闪躲，他能看得出来Sam的一招一式一点儿也不完美甚至漏洞百出，可是但凡是有击中的时候都会立刻抓紧时机把伤害放到最大，再加上对方也并不是什么精兵强将，虽然中间有过几次胶着他被划伤了好几刀，但最后Sam依然把刀插进了那个人的胸膛。Sam跪在地上看着那个人的双眼从愤怒到不甘心再到最后的彻底空洞、死亡，观众席上响起了雷鸣般的掌声和欢呼声，可他只觉得恶心。

“他叫什么？”Dean侧头问身边的Trenton军官。

“没问过。”Trenton此刻非常生气，他背弃了他的诺言尽早赶回来就是为了能在Winchester父子面前表现一下，可是那个被宠坏了的年轻将军却根本正眼都不瞧他一眼，他甚至还不如他带回来的俘虏吸引他们的注意力。

Dean跟身边的父亲轻轻耳语了几句后John站了起来，对着所有人宣布：“虽然这位年轻人是我们的俘虏本该被处死，可是他刚才向我们展示了他顽强的意志，所以我们决定免除他的死刑，训练他成为优秀的角斗士，重新赋予他生命！”

Sam还没能从第一次杀人后手中的鲜血回过神来，只是木讷地站在那里接受观众们的喝彩和呐喊。

他如愿以偿地活了下来，而这两个人的死亡才是他所需要付出的代价的一个小小开端。

 

Sam被士兵们带进了一处豪华的府邸，他一路上东张西望最后进了一间漂亮的屋子，一个男人正背对着他伸开手臂接受侍女们为他宽衣。他低下头看到地面被他刚走进来的双脚踩上了血迹和泥土，他听说过贵族官员们可以有多变态，他仿佛已经看到了自己跪着用舌头舔干净地面的画面。

直到视线里突然出现了一双脚Sam才抬起头来。走近之后Dean才发现这个俘虏竟然比自己高了不少，虽然脸上沾满了血迹和泥土可还是不难发现他长着一张漂亮的脸。Dean伸手捏住Sam的下巴，微微踮起脚尖慢慢靠近他的脸，Sam不知道正在发生的是什么，他的双手紧张地握紧贴着大腿，一动不动只是大睁着眼睛盯着面前这张越来越放大的脸，直到Dean伸出舌尖舔走了他嘴角边还未干涸的血迹。

“真腥。”Dean尝过舌尖上的味道之后淡淡地说道，摆手招呼身后的侍女，“带他下去洗干净处理一下伤口，准备好他。”

不待他做出任何反应Sam就被两位侍女带出了房间。在看到那个大大的冒着热气的浴池的时候他的心里还是忍不住震惊了一下，贵族人的生活果然太会享受。其中一位侍女走过来脱掉了他身上唯一的一块布料，“因为你身上伤口太多所以我们不能让你直接进浴池泡，只能一瓢一瓢舀水给你冲，可能会有些疼，你忍着点儿。”

从他母亲生妹妹难产死掉之后，就从来没有过一个女人给他洗澡，而现在竟然有两个这么漂亮的女孩儿服侍他洗澡，还没碰到热水他的脸就已经开始发烫。他安安静静地坐在小板凳上认真配合她们，任凭她们为他清洗、上药、缠绷带，原本麻痹掉的痛觉因这热水和舒服的环境慢慢回来，尽管很痛可他一声都没吭。洗干净之后她们拿着一个小盒子走到他面前，“请你弯一下腰。”

“啊？”

“弯一下腰，我们需要准备好你。”侍女拿起手中的小盒子给他看。

Sam接过小盒子打开，“这是什么？”

“帮助润滑用的，这样你等会儿和将军就不会那么疼了。”

Sam瞬间明白了她的意思，脸上好不容易散去的红潮又浮了上来，在将军用舌头舔掉他嘴角的血迹的时候他就应该想到的，在决定了他要努力活下去的时候他就该想到所有可能出现的事，并且接受它们，不是吗？Sam紧抿着嘴唇握紧手里的小盒子，“我可以自己来吗？求你了……我不会动歪脑筋的。”

两位侍女互相看看彼此又看看他，“好吧，跟我到这边来。”

Sam跟着她们的脚步走到浴室里一个被帘子遮住的角落，跟她们点点头就进去了。他打开小盒子忍不住放到鼻子跟前嗅嗅，淡淡的香味，他不知道是花香还是果香或是各种香的混合，总之这个味道让他对这件事的抵触程度减了不少。他不想在里面待得太久显得更加羞耻，所以只是就着润滑伸进了两根手指草草了事。

等Sam一切收拾妥当再次出现在Dean面前时，后者正在细嚼慢咽美味的食物，Dean让侍女们都离开了房间，然后抬手示意Sam坐下来，“我猜你一定很饿了，不用客气随便吃。”

从被抓起来到现在这几天除了喝过几口水就没吃过任何东西，而他在杀掉那两个俘虏时更是用光了所有的力气，此刻已经饿得顾不上什么面子或者吃相了，抓起盘子里的东西就往嘴里塞。虽然本身的饥饿程度对味觉就有很大的影响，可是嘴里吃进去的食物也确实是他这辈子吃过最好吃的东西。Dean优雅地吃完嘴里的食物擦了擦手给自己倒了一杯酒静静地看着面前忙着风卷残云的人。

洗干净了的身体后，身上那些细小的伤痕更加清晰，胳膊、腿上都有被包扎过的地方，Dean无法想象他这一路都经历些什么，他喝了一口酒之后问道：“你叫什么名字？”

Sam努力咽下嘴里的东西回答道：“Sam。”

“你知道我是谁吗？”Sam摇了摇头。

“我是罗马参议员元老之一John Winchester的儿子Dean Winchester，同时也是管理了罗马四分之一军队的将军。”

“哦……喔。”Sam点点头应声，他可没想到他会被一位来头这么大的人所选中。

“今天是你第一次杀人吗？”Sam没有回答只是点点头。Dean也没有再问问题，让他安静地吃光了所有的东西。

Sam擦过嘴后抬起头来看着Dean等待着他发话告诉他该做什么，Dean从座位上站起来的时候Sam也急忙站了起来，Dean走到他面前笑着问他：“你接过吻吗？”

得到的回应依然没有声音只是一个简单的点头动作，Dean往前垮了一步和他离得更近，“那么，吻我。”


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 02、

Sam在准备自己的时候脑海里已经过了千万遍等会儿即将迎接他的东西，他一遍遍告诉自己如果一进门Dean就要求他跪下来吸他的阴茎一定不要慌乱更不要反抗，只有活下来才有机会找到妹妹。可事实是，这段性爱开始地比他想象的容易了许多。

Sam低下头犹豫着轻轻地在Dean的嘴唇上印下一个吻，触感很柔软，和他十几岁偷偷亲吻的女孩儿完全不一样，他不知道该怎么做只是短暂地停留了一下之后就撤了回去。Dean歪着头微微皱眉，“哇哦！你的吻技不是一般得差！”

“对不起。”Sam低下头咬着下唇，心里紧张地默默腹诽：Dean对他很不满意，接下来是不是就要把他扔回到奴隶市场去了？

“不要对你没做错的事感到抱歉，我不会怪你。”Dean拿起桌子上的酒给空空的杯子里又倒了一点点酒，“幸运的是，我很乐意教你。”

他喝下杯子里的那一口酒，另一只手勾着Sam的脖子拽下来，捏着他的下巴吻上了他的嘴唇，Sam还没来得及感受他的嘴唇口腔里就冲进了紫红色的葡萄酒。冰凉的液体顺着Sam的喉咙流下去，到达胃里后却是久久都散不去的火热，因为太突如其来而有一股酒顺着他的嘴角流了下去打湿了两人的下巴。

Dean的舌头蛮横地闯进了Sam的嘴巴，贪婪地攫取还留在他唇齿间的葡萄酒，这个吻来得太过刺激火辣，Sam的双手紧紧抓着衣服两侧的布料艰难地这个吻中呼吸。Dean放下了酒杯，把手伸进了Sam那和所有角斗士一样的只能包住屁股的短裤，握住了他的阴茎，在这湿润的热吻中的Sam发出了一声呻吟。Dean暂停了这个吻抵着他的嘴唇微笑着问道：“你多大了？”

Dean的手指包裹着他的阴茎用非常慢的速度轻轻撸动，Sam皱着眉喘息，“21岁。”

“哈！”Dean的笑容更深，“作为一个才21岁都不会接吻的人，你那玩意儿可倒是不小。”

大概是那一口酒的作用，Sam只觉得脸发烫，Dean的拇指在Sam的龟头上摩擦感受到他的阴茎在自己的手中慢慢变硬，渗出的前液黏在了Dean的手指上，借着那一点润滑Dean的手指顺着往下，摸到那个穴口后直接伸进了一根手指。

“嗯啊……”突然的刺激让Sam的身体不受控制地向前倾却恰好把自己送进了Dean的嘴巴，Dean的另一只手托着他的脖颈用力亲吻他的嘴唇，Dean又伸进了第二根手指，同时嘴巴里又吞进了更多的呻吟。

Dean在伸进第三根手指之前放开了男孩儿的嘴唇，“你可以碰我。”Sam这才注意到他两侧的衣服已经被自己揉得不像样子，急忙松开了紧握的拳头在Dean微笑的眼神下试探着揽住了他的腰。Dean再次用力地吻住了Sam，把他所有因为伸进第三根手指而带来的呻吟全部堵在了喉咙里，Sam只能在两个人炙热的亲吻中低声呜咽。

Dean可以明显地感受到Sam的扩张并不充分，所以尽管他的阴茎已经硬邦邦地顶着薄薄的布料，但他依然耐心地用手指在Sam的身体里分剪，直到感觉到Sam握着自己腰的力度越来越大才抽出手指。Dean贴着Sam的嘴唇轻轻一吻，“脱了衣服到床上去。”

Dean转过身去拿桌子上的润滑油，Sam默默地脱掉衣服放到椅子上，回头看了一眼背对着他的Dean后闭上眼睛平稳了一下自己的呼吸后缓缓爬上了床，保持着跪趴的姿势屁股朝着Dean的方向。Dean取出润滑油转过身来看到的就是这样让人喷鼻血的景象，一边脱衣服一边向床走去，“我没想到我的角斗士竟然这么主动。”

Sam的脸在Dean的话语中变得更加通红，正想把头埋得更低的时候却被Dean翻了过来仰躺在床上，Sam疑惑地看着他以为自己做错了什么，可是Dean却笑着爬上床覆在他的身上，“你的膝盖已经受伤了，我可不想让我的角斗士在我这里伤得更严重了。”

Sam点点头还未来得及说出一句感谢耳垂就被Dean含住，半勃的阴茎也被他的手握住，“你今天在竞技场的表现出乎了所有人的意料，可是我听Cole说你并不是士兵，那你的那些打斗技巧和招式是从哪里学到的？”

“我的父亲，他教我的。”Sam喘息着回答，“他是色雷斯的将军。”

Dean在发现Sam的耳后特别敏感之后不停地用舌头一遍遍舔过他的耳后，炙热的呼吸打在他的皮肤，“哦对，你的父亲，Cole跟我说就是他这次带头当逃兵的。”

Sam偏过了头躲过了Dean的再一次偷袭愤怒地说：“是Trenton违背了他的誓言背叛了我们！我的父亲只是想回来保护我们的村庄！可是还没等到盖塔人来袭击我们的村庄，他就被Trenton杀死了！”

“Cole Trenton？”Dean从Sam的脖颈抬起投来掰着他的下巴让他转过了脸正视着自己，“你什么意思？”

“他和我的父亲约定好，我们帮助你们击退希腊人和米特拉达梯人，你们帮我们杀光一直侵略我们村庄的盖塔人，可是在我们帮助击退希腊人后，你们的军官Trenton却因为想要急着回到这里来领头功而背叛了我的父亲。”Sam愤怒地盯着Dean的眼睛，仿佛有那么一瞬间把他当成了他的杀父仇人Cole，“他只是想回来保护我和妹妹保护我们的村庄，可是Trenton却不愿意放过他一直追杀到我们家门口，不管我跪在地上对他求饶，依然冷酷地杀死了他。”

Sam的语气是愤恨的，可是从眼角滴下的泪却没能掩盖住他的悲伤，Dean虽然不欣赏Cole的做法但是也能理解，而身下的这个孩子紧绷了一整天的情绪最后却在他的敌人面前展示出了他的恨和痛苦。Dean用手指轻轻抹掉他脸颊的泪水，“那你恨我吗？Cole违背了他对你父亲的诺言就是为了回来在我这里求一根打赏的肉骨头。”

“你是一个罗马人。”Sam盯着眼前这双漂亮至极的眼睛缓缓开口，“而罗马人带走了我的一切。”

“好。”Dean露出了一个淡淡的微笑，一个完全看不出任何情绪却又好像夹杂了很多情绪的微笑。在Sam还在思考的时候Dean拉开他的双腿毫无预警地顶了进去，Sam忍不住尖叫出声，紧皱的眉头告诉Dean他现在有多痛。

Dean并没有立刻就动起来，而是粗鲁地吻着Sam湿润的嘴唇，舌头在他的口腔横冲直撞地翻搅，比先前那个葡萄酒味的吻还要激烈。Dean也没有忘记撸动Sam的阴茎，直到身下的人发出难耐的呻吟后才开始慢慢地抽插，疼痛渐渐地被愉悦所覆盖。Sam知道自己不应该享受，可是在这么多天的绝望和疲惫后，此时此刻他的身体和大脑却是这么多天里第一次觉得可以放松的时候。

 

这场性爱持续了很久，Dean控制不住自己想要一次又一次把自己的阴茎放进Sam后穴的冲动。他在听到这个孩子有多么痛恨Cole的时候就应该立刻叫人杀了他，可是在看到Sam咬着泛红的嘴唇，听到他发出那么美妙的声音之后，他唯一想做的就是把自己永远地埋在他的身体里。

终于结束后Sam已经疲惫不已，躺在床上大喘着粗气，白浊的精液从红肿的穴口汨汨流出，他只想在Dean命令他离开之前能够在这舒服的床上多躺着休息一会儿。Dean从床上下来拉起一件衣服随意地裹在身上，丝毫不在意下面那玩意儿还在两腿间晃来晃去就那样走了出去。Sam没敢躺太久，正从床上坐起来想要去拿衣服穿上的时候Dean走了进来，而他的身后还跟着一个男人。

Dean走到他身边抓住了他的胳膊对他说：“这可能会有点儿疼，忍着点儿。”

Sam不解地看着他完全不知道他们要对他做什么，扭过头来看到那个男人背在身后的手拿到前面来，而手里正握着一根顶端被烧得发红发亮的铁烙，Sam惊恐地转回头想要挣脱开Dean的束缚，“不要，求你了……”

就算他逃过了奴隶的命运被Dean叫做角斗士，可他依然是Dean的所属，他需要被烙印上他们的名字。疲惫的身躯根本挣不开Dean的桎梏，Dean拉着他的胳膊伸出去，另一只手固定住他的另一只胳膊，“不要动，很快就会过去了。”

空气中皮肤被烧焦的味道和Sam的尖叫声同时传开来，Sam已经不再挣扎，可是那难以忍受的疼痛让他下意识地把头靠在了Dean的腰间，牙齿咬着他的衣服发出痛苦的声音。Dean的手轻抚着Sam的柔软的头发一遍遍地轻声安慰道：“Shh……没事的，你做得很好。”

当铁烙终于离开他的皮肤后，Dean小心地吹了吹那块被烫伤的皮肤，任由Sam的泪水打湿自己腰间的衣服，一遍遍抚摸他的后背和头发用最简单的单词安慰他。等到哭声彻底停止，Dean才抬起Sam的头，这才发现这个孩子已经昏睡了过去，身体的疼痛和过去这么多天的折磨快要击垮了他。Dean轻轻地把他放到床上，把烫伤的胳膊小心地放在被子外面，手指拨开他额头上被汗水和泪水打湿的刘海，短暂的犹豫后他爬上了床的另一侧，在Sam的额头印下一个吻之后躺在了他的身边。

 

Sam做了一个好长好长的梦，他梦到七八岁的他抱着妹妹坐在院子里看父亲给菜园浇水，他还梦到他的父亲穿着盔甲手把手地教他如果使用刀和盾，他的父亲蹲下来对他说：“我希望你永远都不会用到这些技巧。”


End file.
